Origin
Origin is the third episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on March 23, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= Winter reluctantly meets Skouras, at his request, in a restaurant where Skouras claims to want a "truce" in the interest of Bo's safety. Bo's mother, Nina Adams is seen for the first time in a flashback sequence where she meets Skouras for the first time. Winter and Skouras' initial meeting and previous working relationship are revealed, as are troubling details about the fate of Bo's mother coupled with the fact that she could potentially share this tragic fate. |-|Detailed synopsis= Winter reluctantly meets Skouras, at his request, in a restaurant where Skouras claims to want a "truce" in the interest of Bo's safety. Old frictions over Bo immediately surface, during which Skouras produces a photograph of himself, Winter, and Nina. Ten Years Earlier Storyline In a flashback "ten years earlier," Nina meets Skouras as he visits her to - as far as she knows at first - get a psychic reading. As begins to "read" him, but displays legitimate psychic ability as she quickly concludes he is there under false pretense. He reveals that he knows quite a bit about her, and her "gift," as well as the fact that it is more of a burden to her than anything else. He then offers to "make it a blessing." Winter shows up at Skouras' office after being summoned by him. Skouras explains he work with Nina to that point, and tempts Winter with the suggestion that Nina, with her powers, could bring about world peace. Later, it is shown that Winter accepted Skouras' offer and meets with Nina. Nina says that she has no real conflicts with family members, but Skouras made her break up with her boyfriend - Tate - to focus more on what they need to do. She also admits that she is worried, because she is pregnant with Tate. During a CT scan, she makes Winter promise that if she is not there for her daughter - Bo - he must take care of her. Fears are intensified when she uses her powers to project an image of Bo and Tate in the present on a canvas, and she is not in it. When Nina is nine months pregnant, Skouras presents her to several world government generals. In a demonstration, a drone flys over Manhattan and launches a missile directly at everyone in the room. Nina, however, uses her powers to destroy the missile moments before impact. As everyone applauds, Nina suddenly goes into labor. After a long struggle, Bo is born, but Nina dies in childbirth. Present Day Storyline Bo and Tate arrive in NYC where it is snowing, and Tate gives Bo a hard time for looking like a wide-eyed tourist. Tate explains that they are not there to sight see, only to get to the safe house Winter has arranged for them. He reminds her that he is a fugitive, and she is an "Amber Alert," mentioning the risk of being spotted by law enforcement or picked up on video cameras. On queue, at the FBI's New York field office, Agent Ferrel is learning that the father & daughter duo have been spotted on camera at the Lincoln tunnel toll booth on their way to Manhattan. She is then shown video of Bo using her abilities to raise the toll arm in order to let their rental car through without paying. Ferrel orders a refresh of the Amber Alert, and orders crowd-sourcing in Manhattan. She remarks that they have the two trapped on an island that's only 22.8 square miles, and that they are to show "no mercy this time." Bo and Tate are seen stepping out in front of a Bentley to cross a street, Bo, startled, uses her abilities to flatten both front tires of the vehicle in plain sight of the numerous traffic cameras at the busy intersection. After a brief argument between Tate and the driver, Bo urges for them to leave after observing the cameras and spectators. Tate gets a phone call from Winter, who scolds him for not already having made it to the safe house. Bo expresses disappointment when she finds out Tate has pick-pocketed a rich lady's wallet, but unfortunately there is no money in it for them to use. At Skouras' compound, it becomes apparent that Nina Adams died from a sickness related to using her abilities, and that Bo is also a "candidate to degrade." Not only that, but the more she "channels," the more she increases her risk of ending up like her mother. Since there is no money in the wallet, Tate decides to go to the woman's apartment and return the wallet to her. The lobbyer will not let them in, however, so Bo uses her powers to cause a partial blackout and control the elevator. When they get to the woman's apartment, they return the wallet, but Tate wants a monetary reward. The woman takes Bo to the back of the apartment to give her the money, leaving Tate alone in the room. Tate uses this to his advantage and takes an expensive watch from an ornament. As the woman gives her the money, Bo senses that she is grieving over a loss. Asking about the loss, the woman tells her that her family was going to move from the Middle East to the US, but after she did, militant Muslims ransacked their apartment and killed her husband and son. All she has of them is the watch, which her son had given her. Tate and Bo leave the apartment, and Bo gets on Tate's case for taking the watch because it was her son's. Tate says that she is welcome to the club in which you lose someone close to you. Bo asks who Tate lost, but he simply says "You don't know her". It is very likely he is referring to Nina. Meanwhile, Winter's team is tracking the two going to the safe house, and although they keep diverting from the destination, much to Channing's dismay, Winter still has faith Tate will get Bo to the safe house. One of the members, Luke Hayden, starts to get agitated. He complains that, while there were originally ten people on the team protecting Bo, four have since been killed; as such, he has become unwilling to make such sacrifices. Winter promptly tells him to leave, and he does. The two go to the safe house Winter gave them, where they are left with a fake identity for Tate ("Dean Miller") and no money. A woman, however, thinks they are looting the apartment and alerts the police. Tate, under Winter's instructions, burns the identity sheet. They began to escape using the fire escape, but Bo gets acrophobia on one of the ladders. Tate orders her to come down, but she is too scared, so Tate calmly tells her to come down, and they are able to get away. After contacting Winter, the two go to cash the watch in a pawn shop. Outside, Bo sees another blue butterfly. As Tate struggles to make money off of the watch with the owner, Bo sees one of the employees and goes up to him. She shows him the watch, and it is revealed that the employee is the woman's son. Tate and Bo take the employee to the woman's apartment, and the two finally reunite. As Bo and Tate leave the apartment, the police catch up with "Dean Miller" and discover his identity. They are able to run away from them and the FBI, and escape with Winter (who had to go to them due to Luke's absence) on a subway. As Winter remembers Nina's death, Bo says that at least he kept his promise to her. Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! First Appearances *Nina Adams Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References